A Princess, Her Bodyguard, and the Backseat of a Limo
by nalunatics
Summary: Based off of the prompt found on tumblr user underworldwrites, "I'm a prince/ss and you're my bodyguard and we're so not supposed to bang but we kind of did anyways" AU (bonus: limo sex is great sex). Nalu and full of nsfw goodness! I put a little twist at the end of my own.


"Right this way, Princess." Natsu guided her by the hand to the back seat of her father's limo. He sported his ever usual cunning smile, his sharp canines poking out slightly over his bottom lip. "Time to go back home, as you wished." Lucy smiled at her faithful guard; she had asked him to leave her father's banquet early. I was boring for her and filled with her father's close friends of whom were only trying to get her to marry their sons. Of course, King Jude was always eager to marry Lucy off, but she refused. So, Lucy had just decided it was time to leave early followed by her appointed guard, and the King's most trusted, Natsu Dragneel.

"I trust she'll be taken home safely, Natsu." Jude's rumbling voice sounded from behind them.

"Of course, your majesty." Natsu bowed and slipped onto the leather seat next to Lucy, and pulled the door shut. The cab was long and the driver hidden behind a soundproof barrier, and if they wanted to talk to them, they needed to use the intercom system. It was just Natsu in Lucy and the long drive ahead of them back to the Heartfilia Konzern.

"So, Princess, did you enjoy the evening?" Natsu smirked as Lucy rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"Please, as if spending an entire night being forced to talk to uppity and snobby guys to be married off to is fun." Natsu stifled a snicker, his gaze landing on her, the moonlight reflecting in them.

"I know, it's probably no help that they probably just want to have sex with you." Natsu simpered and Lucy scowled slapping him on the arm.

"Natsu, don't say such things!" Lucy protested and Natsu's expression turned to a frown.

"Now that I think about it, I don't really like that thought either, Princess."

"Would you just call me 'Lucy', my father's not around." Lucy huffed and turned her attention back on him so he'd continue.

"Well, it's not that I don't like _what_ they're thinking about, it's the fact of _who_ they're thinking about doing it with. And that's _you_." Natsu explained, his frown deepening and Lucy stared at him curiously.

"Well, sounds like someone's a little jealous." Lucy smirked and looked at him through half lidded eyes. "Does the dragon not like when his treasure is sought after?" Lucy purred and Natsu's throat bobbed as he swallowed hard.

"M-maybe." Natsu stammered as Lucy brought herself over to straddle his lap. "Maybe not."

"Don't play hard to get, Natsu." Lucy rolled her eyes. "I caught your eye quite a few times when Father wasn't looking." Natsu sucked in air sharply as Lucy put her weight on his groin, and ran her fingers through his unruly pink hair.

"Maybe you should tell them you're already mine." Natsu whispered huskily as Lucy brought her face closer to his. "It's really unfair to them, you know."

"But I have to play the part, of course." Lucy pressed her forehead to Natsu's. "I need to act like I'm interested while I'm there."

"Yeah, because your dad expects you to be married off soon." Natsu snorted, his eyes reflecting hurt. "That's what you _deserve_."

" _You're_ what I deserve. And you're what _I want_. _Nobody_ is going to change that. We'll run away." Lucy stated simply, and Natsu perked up. "Now, I'm feeling awfully uncomfortable in this damn dress, why don't you help me take it off." Lucy asked and Natsu's eyes widened.

"If my Princess wishes it, it shall be done." Lucy bent forward and kissed his lips, biting at his full bottom lip. Natsu caressed her shoulders and his hands made his way to her back where the dress's zipper was, and began slowly pulling it down. Lucy broke apart from Natsu and shrugged the overly flashy dress onto the floor of the limo leaving just her slip on.

"Remind me again why you're _my_ guard?" Lucy smiled and Natsu's eyes glinted dangerously back.

"I _am_ your _body_ guard so, let me see that body." Natsu joked and Lucy snorted out a laugh.

"Stop being so corny!" She cried out and Natsu flipped her onto her back on the soft seat beneath them.

"What would you like me to be? Tomato-y?" Natsu chuckled at his own humor and Lucy laughed at the sheer stupidity of the joke. Her laughter turned to approving hums as Natsu moved his mouth to her neck and began gently running his lips up to her jaw and down to her collarbone.

"It's so funny because… Mm… You're my father's favorite guard." Lucy giggled out and she felt Natsu smirk on her skin, his teeth nipping at the soft flesh of her throat.

"He puts a lot of trust and respect in the guy that bangs his daughter." Natsu grinned as Lucy blushed. "And I know we totally should bang with me being your bodyguard and you being a princess and everything, but I love you and we definitely are." Lucy covered her flushed face with her hands; Natsu always seemed to make her blush, and it was even more apparent when he stripped off his dress jacket, shirt, and tie to reveal his chiseled abdomen that Lucy couldn't resist. But it was his arms that always got Lucy, they were so defined and strong from the rigorous training that the guards had to go through. Lucy thought it was almost unfair that only she got to behold such a sight, but just as Natsu wanted her only to himself, she wouldn't go sharing Natsu with anyone.

"You're embarrassing me…" Lucy peeked out from between her fingers only to find his soft gaze on her.

"But you're so beautiful. It's a shame to defile a girl of such royalty, but I _just_ can't help myself." Natsu ran his hands up her thighs and began pushing her silk slip up towards her chest revealing her stomach. His eyes roamed her light skin, which contrasted so well with his tanned complexion. "And let's be honest here, limo sex is great sex. It's almost like a rule that we _need_ to."

"Defile away." Lucy dared to say and she could almost see the excitement build in Natsu.

"Mm, keep talking like that, Princess, and I don't think I'll even make it." He rasped out and then ripped the slip off her body.

"Hey! What am I going to tell Spetto-" Lucy was cut off as Natsu's mouth landed on hers, roughly kissing her, his hand caressing the side of her face, and her hands grabbing at his tufts of hair. His free hand groped her breast and rubbed at her nipple making Lucy moan out more lewdly than she would have liked.

"Man, it certainly is good that that divider is sound proof because that voice of yours carries." Natsu teased, his voice sounding dangerously velvety. Lucy's face burned, and she realized that she was now left in just her thigh high stockings.

"I-if I'm going to be naked, so are you." Lucy ordered and flipped their positions putting Natsu underneath her and quickly tugging at the belt that had been holding up his slacks. Successfully removing it, Lucy slipped his pants off effortlessly leaving Natsu in his boxer shorts, and greeting Lucy with a _very_ happy package for her. Lucy began to take off her socks, but Natsu quickly stopped her.

"N-no, leave those on…" Lucy looked at him quizzically and Natsu rolled his eyes impatiently. "They're hot." He replied simply, and threw off his undergarments. "Let's get going, we'll be home in no time." Natsu urged and Lucy nodded in agreement. In a rush, he was back at her neck sucking on the sensitive spot between her jaw and throat, making Lucy hum out in pleasure. In the midst, Lucy's hand found its way to Natsu's groin, and grasped his erection. She teased the tip making Natsu jolt slightly, but quickly fell back into position enjoying her touch. His hand found the throbbing nub between her legs and stroked it enticingly causing Lucy to let out a throaty moan, and making Natsu break out into a wide smile. Lucy felt precum seep out of the tip of Natsu's penis, and she worked it around so her hand moved more smoothly. It was Natsu's turn to heave out a pleasured sigh, and Lucy continued this until Natsu grabbed both of her wrists and pinned her hands down above her head.

"You drive me _crazy_." Natsu growled out and Lucy stared wide-eyed up back at him. "Ready?" His question was more of a statement, but Lucy eagerly nodded, and Natsu set himself up to enter her. His eyes met hers as he entered her gently causing them both to vocalize their pleasure.

" _God, Lucy_ …" Natsu hissed out and set a pace; Lucy hands still held down above her. His pace quickened, and so did Lucy's heartbeat. He was hitting just the right spot to drive her crazy; Lucy could never figure it out, but he always managed to get it _so_ right.

"H-how do you make it feel _so_ good…?" Lucy breathed out and Natsu opened his clenched shut eyes, and laughed.

"You tell me." He replied and removed his hand from her wrists so her hands were free. Lucy took the opportunity to bring his face down closer to hers and place sloppy wet kisses along his neck making him utter out a deep moan from the back of his throat. He pulled himself away from Lucy's mouth, and scooped her up so she sat on his lap, and he sat upright in the leather seat.

"This position is so embarrassing!" Lucy squeaked out and Natsu smirked.

"But I have such a nice view of your beautiful face." Natsu ran his fingertips down the side of her face. "Not to mention the obvious: boobies." Lucy rolled her eyes and being riding him. The seat made it easier, and they had done it so many times in that limo seat that they had damn near perfected it. Natsu's head lolled back and forth as he rested it back on the seat; Lucy's fingers ran through his wild hair, and he closed his eyes in content. Lucy's eyes glanced over his body hungrily; his arms extended forward so his hands could grip her ass tightly, Lucy knew he was on the verge of breaking. It was then that she, too, felt her stomach clench and pure pleasure released like a warm wave through her body.

"Oh… Natsu!" Lucy gasped out, and his grip on her butt increased as he helped her move up and down on his solid erection. As Lucy was coming down from her high, Natsu quickly flipped her onto her hands and knees and entered her from behind.

"You know I can't resist… That ass is just too good." Natsu growled, and pounded into her. His fingers held on to her hips for dear life, and Lucy felt him stiffen even more inside her. He cried out sounding guttural and animalistic, and so completely _sexy_.

" _Fuck_ , Lucy!" She felt him release into her, and she collapsed forward onto the seat, followed by Natsu draping himself over her back, and embracing her tightly.

"I love you so much." Natsu murmured into her shoulder and Lucy reached over to rub his head affectionately.

"I love you too, Mr. Dragneel."

"You know, you could just avoid all those parties if you would just become Mrs. Dragneel." He stated and placed a kiss on her shoulder blade. Lucy's eyes widened and she smiled down at the leather beneath her.

"Is that a proposal?" Lucy queried and Natsu chuckled.

"Maybe."

"You didn't give me a ring." Lucy pointed out, though she didn't really care.

"Will this suffice?" Natsu dug around in his pants pocket and pulled out a small, black velvet box making Lucy sit up quickly.

"Natsu, what the hell?" Lucy gasped and Natsu smirked, but a blush tinted his cheeks. He rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment and opened the box in front of her revealing a modestly beautiful diamond.

"Uh, well, I wasn't kidding." Natsu chuckled and Lucy felt tears fill her eyes.

"Are you serious?" Lucy whispered and Natsu rolled his eyes.

"Duh." He scoffed and Lucy through herself on him in an embrace.

"Of course!" She planted kisses all over his face and he laughed loudly.

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes, yes, yes! It will always be yes!" Lucy cried out and Natsu broke into an infectiously large smile.

"I guess back seat banging for years finally paid off, I got you to love me." Natsu grinned and Lucy smiled back.

"I always loved you. You're the best body guard ever." Lucy laughed and Natsu smirked.

"And you're the _naughtiest_ princess I'll ever love." Natsu snickered and Lucy smacked his arm once again before finally slipping the ring on her finger, the moonlight catching it, throwing off dazzling light.


End file.
